


Some blade works

by Sasanali



Category: Fate/stay night: Unlimited Blade Works (Anime 2014)
Genre: Child Soldiers, F/M, Magic, Plans For The Future, Post-Canon, Undercover Missions, War zones, fighting destiny
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-10
Updated: 2019-10-10
Packaged: 2020-12-07 13:29:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 15,904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20976659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sasanali/pseuds/Sasanali
Summary: Nueve años después de la quinta Guerra del Santo Grial, Shirou continúa viajando por el mundo intentando ayudar a los necesitados, pero la necesidad de matar a unos pocos para salvar a muchos lo acerca a convertirse en Archer. Atormentado por su sentimiento de culpa, debe interceptar el envío de un arma muy peligrosa.





	1. El niño soldado

**Author's Note:**

> Solo se sigue la historia de Fate: stay night: Unlimited blade works, pero hay pequeñas referencias a personajes de otras series de Fate, como Carnival Phantasm, Fate/Apocrypha o Fate/Grand Order, o algunos conceptos del nasuverso, aunque no hay necesidad de conocer estas para entender la historia.  
Solo los lugares con nombre propio son reales, aquellos que no lo poseen son completamente inventados.

**República Democrática del Congo, 2013, 9 años después de la quinta Guerra del Santo Grial**

Mientras se acercaba a la aldea controlada por los guerrilleros, el joven ralentizó el todoterreno descapotable que había alquilado. No quería que pensasen que suponía una amenaza, pues sabía lo peligrosos que eran. Aprovechando el caos por la guerra, este grupo nómada se había dedicado a saquear poblaciones y secuestrar a sus niños por gran parte del Congo, sin que nadie se preocupase por hacer algo al respecto. Era un grupo demasiado pequeño para que se preocupasen por él, pero hacía mucho daño. Cuando el coche estuvo a cierta distancia de la entrada de la aldea y de los dos soldados con metralletas que la vigilaban, se detuvo por completo. Se suponía que lo estaban esperando, pensó el joven. Uno de los guardias le apuntó y se dirigió a él con un acento que le dificultó la comprensión.

\- ¿Ziró?

\- Shirou, sí.

Se puso de pie para que viesen bien su cabello pelirrojo y su piel que ahí resultaría tan pálida. No sabía si esos dos guardias sabían qué aspecto tendría, pero supuso que se imaginarían quién era. Debió ser así, porque uno de ellos gritó algo y vino un tercer hombre para que actuase de traductor. Le pidieron que bajase del coche y lo cachearon, sin encontrar ningún arma en él.

\- ¿Traes la mercancía?

\- Está en la caja en el maletero.

Uno de los soldados comprobó lo que decía e intercambió algunas palabras con el traductor.

\- Dice que solo hay cinco rifles. Dijiste que podrías conseguirnos muchos más.

\- Tengo muchos más en la ciudad, pero este viaje era para negociar el precio. Una vez que lleguemos a un acuerdo, os traeré las demás.

\- Ven conmigo, el jefe te espera.

El traductor cogió uno de los rifles y se encamino hacia la aldea. Shirou lo siguió por las calles de la aldea, observando a su alrededor. Los habitantes que no hubiesen sido asesinados debían estar refugiados en sus casas. Por lo que pudo ver, no había muchos integrantes del grupo, pero sí que distinguió a varios niños soldados. Prefirió no pensar en dónde estarían las niñas secuestradas y se envolvió en su capa blanca en un gesto protector. Por fin llegó a la casa en la que se había instalado el jefe. El soldado que vigilaba volvió a cachearlo antes de dejarlo entrar a una especie de comedor con una ventana que daba a la calle y encontrarse con el jefe sentado en una silla. Estaba flanqueado por dos soldados más con metralletas. Se fijó en que el jefe y el traductor tenían sendas pistolas, por lo que también debía tenerlos en cuenta. Cuatro en esa habitación, uno a la entrada de la casa, dos vigilando el pueblo y los pocos que habría por las calles o descansando. No debían llegar a los quince, aunque los niños soldados debían de ser el doble. Después de que el jefe inspeccionase durante un tiempo el rifle, a través del traductor, se dirigió a Shirou:

\- Son falsos. – Todavía no le salían tan bien como para engañar a un ojo experto. Las espadas eran mucho más fáciles. - No son Sauer auténticos.

\- Lo sé, es más fácil conseguirlos así.

\- Puedo pagar más, pero quiero armas buenas.

\- No hay ningún motivo por el que una copia no pueda superar al original. Le aseguro que disparan igual de bien o mejor.

El jefe pareció dudar, pero acabó asintiendo.

\- Probaremos los que trajiste y te pagaremos cuando vengas con más.

\- De acuerdo.

Negociaron durante un tiempo el precio y las condiciones de pago y entrega, pero Shirou se aseguró de que el jefe quedase contento. Cuando terminaron, extendió la mano. El jefe se levantó para sellar el trato con un apretón de manos. Había llegado el momento. Tras un breve vistazo a su alrededor, Shirou levantó la mano, justo antes del apretón y abrió el pecho del jefe con la espada corta blanca que acababa de materializar. El hombre cayó soltando un grito de dolor y sorpresa. Consciente de que la sorpresa creada por la aparición de un arma así después del cacheo duraría poco, lanzó la espada y su gemela negra. Kanshou y Bakuya giraron en círculos hasta cortar los cuellos de los guardias con metralletas, pero Shirou ya había empezado a girarse hacia la puerta de la casa, por donde estaba entrando el guardia, avisado por el grito de su jefe. Para cuando el giro terminó, ya había materializado un arco y una flecha que salió disparada hasta el pecho del soldado antes de que pudiese apuntarle. A sus espaldas, escuchó el ruido del traductor cayendo abatido, cuando su cuerpo se había interpuesto en la trayectoria de las espadas regresando con su efecto bumerán.

Había evitado que se disparasen tiros, pero el grito del jefe y el cuerpo del soldado en la puerta alertarían a los demás, no podía bajar la guardia. Los muros de la casa parecían gruesos, era un buen lugar para atrincherarse, aunque las ventanas eran muy grandes. Miró hacia la ventana a su lado.

\- Maldita sea…

Se agachó justo a tiempo de evitar la oleada de disparos de los tres soldados con metralletas, pero una lluvia de cristales le cayó encima. Su capa le había protegido de los fragmentos más pequeños, pero vio algunas manchas rojas apareciendo.

\- Qué cerca estuvo eso.

El torrente de balas se había detenido. Después de eso, toda la aldea se habría dado cuenta, no podía seguir recurriendo al sigilo. Sujetando su arco todavía, materializó tres flechas en su otra mano y las colocó. Se asomó rápidamente a la ventana destrozada y disparó sus flechas, pero tuvo que agacharse otra vez antes de comprobar si había acertado. Llegó otra serie de balas, por lo que dedujo que no había conseguido acertar a los tres. Cuando el sonido de los tiros se detuvo, escuchó que alguien entraba por la puerta de la casa. Calculando su posición con el oído, se giró y disparó inmediatamente. Con una flecha en la frente, el hombre cayó. Solo que no era un hombre. Shirou comprobó horrorizado que era uno de los niños. Secuestrado de su hogar, obligado a ser soldado y abatido por una flecha, todo sin entender qué estaba pasando. Había ido a ese pueblo a rescatar a los niños y a evitar que secuestrasen a más, no a matarlos. Sabía que los niños soldados podían ser peligrosos, pero debería haber encontrado una manera de reducirlo sin matarlo. Gritó desesperado, ¿qué clase de héroe era? El sonido de algo metálico golpeando el suelo cerca de él, lo sacó de su ensimismamiento. Tres granadas explotaron en la habitación en la que estaba.

Nadie podría haber sobrevivido a esa explosión, así que debían de darlo por muerto. Se apresuró a desactivar Rho Aias para no alertarlos con su brillo rosáceo. Colocó tres flechas en el arco y se asomó a la ventana apuntando. Dos en el suelo, derribados con su ataque anterior, y cinco de pie. Así que habían llegado refuerzos. Aprovechando el momento de sorpresa por verlo aparecer intacto, Shirou materializó dos flechas más y las soltó todas a la vez. Se abrieron en abanico y los cinco guerrilleros cayeron. Se apresuró a resguardarse de nuevo por precaución, aunque no veía más adversarios. Dos fuera con su primer ataque, cinco con el segundo y otros cinco dentro de la casa. Doce. Doce enemigos abatidos, pero trece cadáveres. Volvió a mirar al niño muerto en la entrada de la casa. Su flecha seguía ahí. Hizo que desapareciese en motitas azules, pero no podía hacer lo mismo con el cadáver y la herida. Aunque consiguiese salvar a todos los demás, ese estaba ya muerto. Quizás le hubiese esperado el mismo destino si él no hubiese ido a salvarlo o quizás no, pero el caso era que lo había matado él. No soportaba tener que estar atrincherado en esa casa con su víctima, esperando a ver qué pasaba en el exterior. Escuchaba gente hablando y dándose órdenes y cuando se asomó un momento, vio a niños corriendo hacia algún lado. Todavía no era seguro salir de ahí. Por distraerse de la culpa, empezó a vendarse las heridas provocadas por los cristales. Las primeras veces había echado de menos las habilidades curativas de Avalon, pero ya se había acostumbrado.

Cuando ya había terminado con las heridas más grandes e iba a ponerse con las pequeñas, percibió que el ajetreo fuera había terminado. Algo iba a pasar. Recogió su arco del suelo y se preparó para seguir luchando si hacía falta. Con un rápido vistazo, comprobó que todo un pelotón de niños se había reunido enfrente de la casa. Debían de estar todos los niños soldados de la aldea. Todos menos uno. Detrás del pelotón, distinguió a los dos soldados que había visto haciendo guardia antes a la entrada del pueblo. Los muy cobardes, al ver a todos sus compañeros caer, habían reunido a los niños para escudarse tras ellos. Aunque algunos tenían armas de fuego, la mayoría eran escudos humanos, solo con machetes en el mejor de los casos, cuando no palos y piedras.

Gritaron algo, de lo que solo entendió “Ziró”. Seguramente le estuviesen diciendo que se rindiese o algo por el estilo. Debía pensar rápido. Un ataque normal no alcanzaría al par de soldados, sino que sería detenido por algún cuerpo inocente. Quizás si tuviese el tiempo para apuntar en condiciones podría conseguirlo, pero ni siquiera así le gustaría arriesgarse. Descartó inmediatamente cualquier tipo de ataque explosivo. ¿Acercarse al enemigo mientras se cubría con Rho Aias? Seguramente se quedase sin fuerzas antes de alcanzarlos, ya había usado bastante energía mágica. Seguramente su mejor opción fuese lanzar con efecto su par de espadas y que los alcanzasen según volvían a él, pero si las esquivaban golpearía a los niños. Volvió a asquearse de que los colocasen ahí, sin ni siquiera medios para defenderse a sí mismos. Volvieron a gritarle, se le acababa el tiempo. No había buenas opciones, pero tenía que decidirse. A punto de crear otro par de copias de Kanshou y Bakuya, se dio cuenta de algo. Si casi ningún niño tenía un arma, es que debían de estar escasos de estas y, por tanto, habrían cogido todas las que tuviesen a su alcance. Eso incluía a cuatro de los cinco fusiles falsos que él mismo había llevado. Tenía un plan. Era arriesgado y no funcionaría contra un batallón de soldados de verdad que quisiesen matarlo, pero contra niños secuestrados y obligados a luchar era posible. Aunque no funcionase contra todos, si conseguía dispersar el montón enfrente de los dos soldados sería suficiente.

Arrojó su arco por la ventana y, cuando era visible para todos, lo hizo desaparecer en motas azules. Escuchó murmullos de desconcierto y temor ante esa demostración de hechicería. Se cubrió con su capa todo el costado derecho, incluida la cabeza, listo para salir de su escondite en poco tiempo. El primer fusil desapareció y sonó un grito de un niño, seguramente del que lo estaba sosteniendo. Preguntas, explicaciones, alarma general. El segundo fusil le siguió. Más gritos, nervios, disparos al aire y la voz de los dos adultos intentando mantener el orden.

\- _Trace on_.

Mientras su capa se endurecía, el tercer y el cuarto fusil desaparecieron en rápida sucesión y, cuando el caos se escuchaba lo suficiente, Shirou saltó por la ventana gritando lo más amenazadoramente posible. A pesar de tener parte de la cara tapada, vio que algún niño salía corriendo, pero debía de haber demasiados todavía. El impacto de las balas contra su capa lo empujó hacia atrás, pero se mantuvo firme y la capa no se rompió. No aguantaría demasiado contra las metralletas, pero había conseguido el efecto inicial de mostrar como las repelía. Intentando hacerse oír por encima del ruido de los disparos continuos, gritó con todas sus fuerzas y creo su par de espadas gemelas en la mano izquierda de manera que el destello azul fuese visible para todos. Ante la visión de un fantasma o hechicero que hacía desaparecer sus armas, era inmune a las balas y conjuraba espadas con estallidos de luz, fueron pocos los niños que no salieron huyendo. Nadie los creería si contaban lo que habían visto, pero en todo caso, siempre estaba la Asociación de Magos para asegurarse de que los rumores no creciesen demasiado.

Asomándose lo justo a su ya agrietada capa, comprobó satisfecho que ya tenía línea de tiro. Lanzó ambas espadas, que giraron hasta clavarse en los pechos de los dos soldados. Al ver a sus líderes y captores caer muertos ante ese ser misterioso, los pocos niños que quedaban salieron corriendo en todas direcciones. Shirou suspiró aliviado. Al fin había terminado y sin más víctimas, aunque la que causó seguía atormentándole. Dejó caer su capa ya inservible y se dirigió al todoterreno. Después del espectáculo que había causado, él no podría acercarse a los niños para ayudarles, pero antes de ir al pueblo había comprobado que había una ONG que podría hacerse cargo de ellos a la que iba a avisar.

**Londres**

Subiendo por las escaleras del pequeño edificio londinense, Shirou llegó al piso que buscaba. La ropa que había llevado al Congo había quedado tan deteriorada que la había tenido que tirar y ahora llevaba una camisa negra. Picó a la puerta sin obtener respuesta. Acababa de llegar a Londres, por lo que todavía no había recogido la llave que tenía dentro del piso. Siempre podía crear una copia, pero eso le hacía sentir como si se estuviese colando. Volvió a llamar a la puerta.

\- ¡Toshaka! Abre, soy yo.

Al poco tiempo, la puerta se abrió para dejarle ver a una sorprendida Rin, con una coleta trasera y un delantal rojo sobre la ropa. En cuanto cruzó el umbral lo recibió con un abrazo mientras cerraba la puerta.

\- Emiya, no sabía que volvieses hoy.

\- Te dejé un mensaje de voz. – Tras insistir durante algunos meses, había conseguido que Rin aceptase comprar un teléfono fijo para el piso, pero casi no lo usaba. - ¿No lo escuchaste?

\- Uy, así que era tuyo… - Apartó la mirada con un leve sonrojo de vergüenza. – Intenté escucharlo, pero lo borré sin querer. Deberíamos haber comprado uno más sencillo.

\- Era el más sencillo que había, ya ni siquiera fabrican ese modelo.

\- Bueno, estarás cansado. – Cambió de tema la joven. - Justo ahora iba a preparar arroz frito con verduras, ¿quieres cenar?

\- Sí, la comida del avión fue muy escasa, estoy hambriento. Déjame darme una ducha y te ayudo con la cena.

\- Ya cocinas tú siempre que estás por aquí, déjame hacerlo a mí de vez en cuando.

\- No hace falta, ya sabes que no me importa hacerlo yo.

\- Venga, no protestes, que acabas de volver de un viaje. Ve a darte la ducha y cuando salgas ya habré terminado.

Una vez terminada la cena preparada por Rin, se trasladaron al sofá, donde Shirou estaba acariciando la cabeza de la chica, que reposaba boca arriba en su regazo, y jugueteando con el pelo que ahora llevaba suelto.

\- ¿Vas a volver a marcharte pronto o puedo tenerte algunos días?

\- Nunca sé cuándo alguno de mis contactos me avisará de alguna emergencia, pero pensaba tener algunos días libres.

\- ¿Te apetece que hagamos un viaje?

\- ¿No me dijiste durante la cena que tenías mucho trabajo en la Torre del Reloj? Yo estoy contento con pasar unos días tranquilos aquí.

\- En realidad, el viaje es parte del trabajo de la Torre. La Facultad de Arqueología ha encontrado el sótano secreto de un antiguo hechicero y lord El-Melloi II me ha conseguido el permiso para visitarlo, es una oportunidad que no puedo desaprovechar.

\- Entonces ibas a hacer el viaje independientemente de lo que respondiese, ¿verdad?

\- Claro que sí, pero así parezco más considerada. – Shirou rio. – De hecho, también decidí que ibas a venir conmigo en el momento en el que dijiste que estabas libre.

\- Bueno, hemos tenido peores vacaciones que visitar sótanos viejos. Al menos esta vez no habrá fantasmas.

\- ¿Qué dices? El sótano está en Valencia, podemos disfrutar de la ciudad mientras yo no esté ahí abajo. Este viaje estará bien.

Con cariño, Shirou puso su mano en la cara de Rin y le sonrió. Esta intentó hacer lo mismo, pero la mano solo le alcanzaba hasta la barbilla.

\- Deja de crecer, cada vez lo haces más difícil. Y agacha un poco la cabeza.

Obedeció solo en lo segundo, pues en realidad ya había dejado de crecer, aunque Rin no se acostumbrase. Mientras se dejaba acariciar, notó una expresión de sorpresa en el rostro de ella.

\- ¿Qué pasa?

\- Nada, ¿por qué lo preguntas?

\- Has visto algo. ¿Tengo una cicatriz de la que no me he dado cuenta? Puedes decírmelo.

Rin torció el gesto, incómoda, pero acabó decidiéndose por hablar.

\- Casi no se nota, pero en el lado derecho de la cabeza tienes un mechón blanco.

La imagen de un arquero vestido de rojo se le apareció en la mente. Se puso de pie con más rapidez de la que pretendía, lo que obligó a Rin a levantar la parte superior del cuerpo para no caerse al suelo, y se acercó al espejo del recibidor para inspeccionar su pelo. Ambos permanecieron en silencio hasta que Shirou encontró los pelos blancos y dio un puñetazo en la pared.

\- Ahí están. Sí que me estoy convirtiendo en él.

-No saques conclusiones precipitadas. – Le respondió desde el sofá. - Pueden ser canas de estrés. Cuando estuve una semana trabajando en el proyecto de…

\- Toshaka, los dos sabemos que no es eso.

\- Vale, digamos que no son canas, que es por tu magia de proyección. ¿Y qué? Aunque tu cuerpo pase por lo mismo, su vida no es la tuya.

\- Lo sé, pero no solo es el pelo. En el Congo…

Se cortó a sí mismo, incapaz de seguir contando lo que había hecho. Rin se levantó del sofá y se acercó a él.

\- ¿Ocurrió algo? – No solía preguntarle por sus viajes, pues sabía que a veces pasaban cosas desagradables, pero esta vez parecía preocupada por él. – Aunque no lo hagas habitualmente, sabes que puedes contármelo. – Ante sus dudas, añadió. - Yo también he visto cosas horribles en el mundo de los magos, no vas a asustarme.

\- He matado un niño. Fue un accidente, lo estaban utilizando como soldado y en el caos de la batalla…

\- Pero fue un accidente, tú mismo lo has dicho. No te culpes tanto.

\- El caso es que lo maté. Quería salvarlo y lo maté. Me creo un héroe, pero soy un asesino.

\- Has cometido un error, uno terrible, pero eso no te convierte en mala persona. Piensa en cuánta gente has conseguido ayudar todos estos años.

\- Archer también se había centrado en eso al principio y mira cómo acabó. Es tan estresante andar este camino sin saber si él me está esperando al final…

\- Ya sé la respuesta, pero no vas a dejar de andar este camino, ¿verdad? – Tras un momento, Shirou negó con la cabeza. – Entonces, céntrate en que el camino conduzca a donde tú quieras y no en preocuparte. Sé que lo conseguirás.

\- Eso espero, pero a veces es tan difícil…

\- Lo sé. – Rin se acercó más y apoyó su cabeza en el hombro. – Pero tú nunca te has rendido. Y me tienes para ayudarte en lo que sea.

...

\- Date prisa, Emiya, el taxi ya nos está esperando y no quiero perder el vuelo.

Shirou continuó haciendo la maleta a toda prisa, ultimando los detalles.

\- Ve bajando, ahora termino y te sigo.

\- ¿En serio? ¿Tengo que bajar mi maleta yo sola?

\- Te he visto luchar en tus entrenamientos en la Torre, sé perfectamente que puedes levantar más peso que yo.

\- ¿Quieres que use magia ancestral para levantar una maleta? – Ocupado en buscar calzado de recambio, el joven no le contestó y escuchó a Rin usar magia ancestral para levantar una maleta. – Qué poco caballeroso eres a veces.

Cerró su maleta y se disponía a seguirla, cuando notó movimiento en su escritorio. El péndulo se acababa de detener, pero se había movido. Hacía años, ayudando a Rin a ordenar sus cosas, había visto el sistema que el padre de esta usaba para comunicarse a distancia. Al principio había pensado que era una versión innecesariamente compleja de un fax, pero tras observar lo difícil que era transmitir información sin ser espiado, se había dado cuenta de lo útil que resultaba la conexión entre las dos gemas. Había pedido ayuda a Rin para hacer otro y ahora sus informadores de máxima confianza, para comunicarse con él, se limitaban a escribir con una gema conectada mágicamente a la que él tenía en su péndulo. Su gema imitaba el movimiento y dejaba caer tinta almacenada en un tubo, por lo que aparecía automáticamente el mensaje que la otra persona escribía.

¿Significaría eso más trabajo? Leyó el mensaje. Solo había un número de teléfono y la palabra “Siria”, pero ningún aviso de urgencia. Podría consultarlo luego. Rápidamente, cogió un teléfono nuevo de su escritorio y se lo metió en el bolsillo junto al papel en cuanto la tinta hubo secado. Después bajó corriendo con su maleta hasta el taxi.

Hasta el momento, a Shirou le había gustado Valencia. Con Rin, había visitado la Catedral, la torre del Quart y la Ciudad de las Artes y de las Ciencias. Y, por supuesto, había probado un curioso plato de arroz típico cuya receta pensaba averiguar y replicar en casa. Hasta ahí, podrían haber pasado por una pareja normal haciendo un típico viaje turístico. Sin embargo, no era tan típico tener que esperar tanto tiempo a la entrada de un sótano abandonado. Al parecer, el permiso que el maestro de Rin le había conseguido no incluía la opción de llevar invitados y él no pudo entrar. Había dado una vuelta para hacer tiempo, pero cuando había vuelto, Rin todavía no había salido. Tampoco es que él tuviese mucho interés en el sótano al principio, pero ella le había repetido tantas veces lo interesante que era que había acabado por tener curiosidad.

Estaban en medio del casco antiguo de la ciudad, pero la entrada al sótano estaba vigilada por personal de la Asociación de Magos. El sótano no había pertenecido a un hechicero cualquiera, sino a uno que era recordado incluso entre la gente corriente, aunque fuese por su talento poético y filosófico: Avicebrón. Ni ese nombre ni el de Salomón ibn Gabirol fueron relevantes para Shirou, pero creía haber aprendido algo de él gracias a Rin esos días. Era un hombre polifacético judío, aunque gran parte de su obra estaba en árabe y tenía conocimientos de muchas de las grandes culturas del siglo XI. En cuanto a su magia, era uno de los fundadores de la cábala actual, una de las más extendidas disciplinas mágicas, y se especializaba en la creación de gólems. Rin le había dado muchos más detalles sobre toda su obra, no solo la mágica sino también la filosófica, pero a él le había costado seguirle la conversación. El caso es que Avicebrón había pasado sus últimos años en Valencia, ejerciendo su disciplina mágica en algunos laboratorios ocultos y ese sótano era uno de ellos, sorprendentemente bien conservado pese al paso del tiempo. También había algo de unos higos deliciosos y de su muerte, pero cuando Rin había llegado a esa parte de la explicación, Shirou ya se había despistado y no la recordaba bien. Seguramente no hubiese disfrutado el interior del sótano, pero al menos tendría algo que hacer y le había picado la curiosidad. Pensó en dar otra vuelta, pero Rin no debería tardar mucho más en salir.

Recordó la llamada que había hecho en el aeropuerto, antes de salir, al número que aparecía en el papel que había recogido del péndulo. Todavía no había nada confirmado, pero le habían avisado de que un batallón del Daesh, un grupo islamista que se había unido hacía poco a la guerra en Siria, estaba trabajando por conseguir una nueva arma muy peligrosa y fabricarla en masa, aunque estaba por confirmar si era una bomba o un arma de fuego. Shirou había aceptado interceptar el barco que la transportaba en cuanto su informador descubriese cuál era. Seguramente tuviese que interrumpir el viaje, pero las emergencias no esperaban. Por fin, apareció Rin en la entrada al sótano, con su camisa roja llena de polvo, y tras despedirse del personal de la Asociación de Magos, se acercó a él.

\- Perdona por tardar tanto. – Se pusieron a andar alejándose del sótano. - Pensé que sería mejor estar un poco más de tiempo y así no tener que volver mañana.

\- No te preocupes, ¿qué tal ha estado?

\- Un poco decepcionante, había mucho menos de lo que esperaba. Por eso digo que tardé más, pensaba hacer la visita en dos días o más, pero no vale la pena. Mejor terminar hoy y aprovechar el resto del viaje en otra cosa.

\- Vaya, con lo ganas que tenías.

\- Lo sé… - Shirou esperaba que apareciese un puchero en la cara de Rin, pero lo que vio fue una expresión de enfado apuntando al sótano. – Estoy segura de que al principio había muchas más cosas interesantes y de que la Facultad de Arqueología lo escondió antes de enseñárselo al resto de hechiceros. No son de fiar.

\- Menuda decepción haber venido hasta aquí para ver solo una parte. A veces no entiendo vuestros conflictos de hechiceros.

\- No te preocupes, el viaje ha valido la pena por ver Valencia e incluso el sótano no ha sido completamente inútil. Por supuesto, no había ningún gólem ni instrucciones relevantes, eso se lo habrían llevado, pero he visto un círculo mágico de Avicebrón, algunos de sus ingredientes e incluso alguna pieza suelta. – Miró hacia atrás, comprobando que ya estaban alejados del sótano y añadió en voz baja. – Y mira lo que he conseguido llevarme sin que me viesen.

Le enseñó lo que parecía una pequeña piedra marrón. Sabía que en el mundo de la magia sería mucho más que eso, pero no tenía ni idea de qué podía tratarse. Intentó buscar en sus recuerdos, pero no encontró nada y acabó rindiéndose.

\- ¿Qué es? ¿Algún ingrediente alquímico? ¿Una piedra mágica como tus gemas?

\- No, no, es un trozo de arcilla. Se desprendió de una mano de gólem que había ahí. No tiene ningún hechizo ni nada, pero el propio Avicebrón trabajó en ella.

\- Oh. Qué recuerdo tan especial, mucho mejor que una camiseta de un puesto.

\- Emiya, por favor, ¿todavía no sabes lo que puede llegar a ser esto? – Rin había detenido sus pasos un momento y lo miraba con decepción. – Técnicamente, sigues siendo mi discípulo, y más importante aún, has participado en una Guerra del Santo Grial. Tienes que saber esto.

Entonces, el asunto por fin cobró sentido, y Shirou se apresuró a dar la respuesta correcta.

\- ¡Es un catalizador! – Rin asintió satisfecha y volvió a andar junto a él. – No sabía que quisieses invocar a un Espíritu Heroico. Ni que pudieses hacerlo sin la ayuda del Santo Grial.

\- No, no planeo invocarlo, quizás esto nunca llegue a ser más útil que una mera piedra, pero siempre hay que estar preparados para lo que pueda surgir. Ahora, lord El-Melloi II y yo estamos investigando cómo terminar con la Guerra del Santo Grial de Fuyuki, pero si no lo conseguimos, puede que haya una sexta guerra. No sé si lucharé yo o nu… mi hijo, - por algún motivo que Shirou no entendió, Rin enrojeció más que su camisa en ese momento – pero tengo intención de que sea con toda la información y catalizadores que sean posibles. Aunque a mí me haya ido bien, quiero dejar más ayuda a mi hijo de lo que hizo mi padre conmigo.

\- Si ese llega a ser el caso, tenemos ya una buena colección de catalizadores.

\- Cuántas más opciones, mejor. Imagina que ya hay unos cuántos Servants invocados. Como mínimo, quiero un catalizador para cada clase. Y aunque Avalon pueda ser una buena idea, no quiero que el Servant que aparecería al usar el colgante se acerque a mi hijo. Y mucho menos a mi hija. – Shirou rio y dejó continuar a Rin con sus planes sobre la hipotética sexta Guerra del Santo Grial. – Y no hablemos de usar la piel de serpiente, creo que debería quemar eso solo por si acaso.

\- Resumiendo, solo están como opciones Saber y Avicebrón. Siento no haber conseguido alguna de las reliquias que he visto durante estos años. Podríamos haber añadido a Caladbolg, Durandal…

\- No te preocupes, Avalon ya cubre esa clase. Para mi sucesor sí, solo están Saber y Avicebrón. Si fuese yo, podría usar el colgante, ya sé tratar con ese Servant. Y no me importaría volver a verlo.

\- ¿Debo ponerme celoso? – Shirou sabía que no lo había dicho en ese sentido, pero decidió tomarle un poco el pelo.

\- Quizás sí. – Le siguió la broma. – Aquí estoy, echando de menos a un hombre que no eres tú.

\- Bueno, técnicamente…

\- Sé lo que he dicho, Emiya. No eres tú. – Ambos se quedaron sonriéndose en silencio un momento. – Así que tienes que llevarme a un sitio bonito para que no piense en ese otro hombre. ¿Qué has visto en la guía mientras estaba ahí abajo?


	2. El contenedor A-203

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> El aviso sobre el envío de un arma peligrosa interrumpe las vacaciones de Shirou y Rin.

**Valencia**

A la mañana siguiente ya cogerían el vuelo para regresar a Londres, por lo que iban a aprovechar ese último día del que había sido un gran viaje. Cada vez era más difícil hacer ese tipo de viajes, por lo que Shirou agradecía que ese hubiese salido tan bien y al mirar a la alegre Rin, comprendía que ella pensaba lo mismo. Mientras paseaban juntos por el Jardín del Turia y veía le gente feliz a su alrededor, la losa que había tenido encima últimamente parecía aligerarse. Quizás sí consiguiese cambiar el destino que le esperaba.

\- Este viaje ha estado muy bien, ¿no crees? – verbalizó sus pensamientos – Avísame la próxima vez que vayas a hacer otro así.

\- Sí, yo también lo he disfrutado mucho. – Contestó Rin sonriendo tras pegar un sorbo a la horchata que tenía consigo. Tras reflexionar un momento con el dedo apoyado en la barbilla, continuó. - Quizás haya otro pronto, pero ese será mucho menos agradable.

\- ¿Por qué? ¿Otra vez fantasmas?

\- Peor. Luvia también está interesada y seguramente se apunte.

\- Vamos, Rin, no seas tan cruel. Seguro que nos lo pasamos bien los tres juntos.

\- En vez de pensar en lo desagradable que puede ser el futuro, es mejor disfrutar el presente. Todavía nos queda un día entero aquí. Es un poco pronto, pero, ¿sabes dónde quieres comer?

\- Sí, había mirado… - En ese momento, sonó el móvil que Shirou había usado para llamar a su contacto. – Perdona, creo que es importante.

Se alejó un poco para hablar y Rin observó cómo su rostro reflejaba preocupación. Cuando volvió, lo hizo con un gesto incómodo.

\- Lo siento, pero voy a tener que marcharme antes.

\- ¿Ahora mismo?

\- Sí. Tengo que interceptar un barco. Normalmente me lo tomaría con más calma e iría a Sicilia donde hace escala, pero sale de Barcelona en unas horas. Y ya que estoy tan cerca, creo que debería intentar aprovechar esta oportunidad de interceptarlo lo antes posible.

\- Por supuesto, no te preocupes por un día de vacaciones, tienes cosas importantes que hacer.

\- Gracias por entenderlo.

\- Por supuesto. ¿Hay algún preparativo en el que te pueda ayudar?

\- Creo que no, gracias. Iré ahora mismo y haré los preparativos en Barcelona dependiendo del tiempo que me quede.

\- En ese caso, toma. – Dijo ella mientras sacaba algo envuelto en tela de su bolso. – Una pequeña ayuda para estos días para que vuelvas sano y salvo.

\- Gracias, pero no me va a pasar nada.

\- Eso dices siempre, pero la última vez volviste lleno de heridas de cristales. Espero que con esto puedas evitarlo. Ábrelo, pero no mucho, que estamos en un sitio público.

\- Una espada de azogue. -Exclamó él tras obedecer.

\- Me alegra que lo reconozcas. – Asintió con orgullo. - ¿Recuerdas para lo que sirve?

\- Aparte de su valor simbólico, tiene muchos usos: puede utilizarse en rituales, ayuda a la hora de lanzar hechizos, puede usarse para almacenar energía mágica…

\- Exacto. Veo que en cuánto se trata de espadas, tienes claras las cosas. En efecto, tiene muchos usos, aunque la mayoría requieren un conocimiento mágico que no tienes. Sin embargo, sí que puedes usar las reservas de energía mágica que he almacenado ahí durante un tiempo. Con esto, será como si tus propias reservas fuesen mayores, permitiéndote continuar usándolas durante más tiempo.

\- Muchas gracias, es muy útil.

\- Si te hubiese dado algo complicado no habría servido de nada, pero podrás usar una batería de energía mágica sin problemas. Así que no tienes ninguna excusa para no volver sano y salvo.

\- Tranquila, lo haré.

Aprovechando la reciente oscuridad y su ropa de deporte negra, no había sido difícil para Shirou colarse en el puerto y llegar hasta la dársena que buscaba. Sin embargo, colarse en el barco estaba resultando más difícil. Con tan poca antelación había sido imposible conseguir documentos falsos y el barco transportaba exclusivamente mercancías, así que no podía comprar un billete de pasajero. De todas formas, no le habría dado tiempo, apenas había podido comprar las provisiones para el viaje. Por suerte, el equipo más difícil de conseguir ya lo había llevado con él a Valencia, anticipándose a una situación así. Volvió a mirar a los guardias portuarios que le pedirían unos papeles que no tenía si intentaba entrar directamente en el barco y se lamentó del poco tiempo con el que había contado. En fin, tendría que colarse como hacía al principio.

Escondido tras un enorme contenedor, Shirou observaba como el montacargas se acercaba. Llevaba cajas mucho más pequeñas que los contenedores de las cubiertas, destinadas al interior del barco. Cuando decidió que el vehículo ya estaba lo suficientemente cerca, tiró un pequeño petardo encendido en su dirección. El montacargas siguió su camino hasta que la mercancía ya empezó a asomar por el lado del contenedor en el que el joven se encontraba. Entonces, según sus cálculos, el petardo explotó y Shirou aprovechó la distracción del conductor para saltar sobre las cajas delanteras. Ahí estaría escondido del conductor por otras cajas, pero sería fácil que los guardias portuarios lo viesen cuando se acercasen al barco, o incluso el conductor del montacargas podría haber notado el golpe y decidir comprobar si se le había caído una caja. Se apresuró a proyectar una caja a su alrededor, con un aspecto similar al de las otras que eran transportadas, pero con orificios suficientes para el aire y la luz. Algo de ese tamaño creado tan rápidamente sería extremadamente frágil, así que aplicó magia de refuerzo a toda la estructura. Había sido un gasto considerable de energía mágica, pero le permitiría entrar en el barco sin complicaciones.

Esperó a notar el golpe de cuando lo dejaron en el suelo y escuchó como el montacargas se alejaba. Con el conductor lejos y los guardias mirando hacia fuera del barco, parecía un buen momento de salir de su escondite antes de que pusiesen más cajas por encima de él. Hizo desaparecer uno de los tablones de la caja, en el lado más lejano de los guardias si no se había desorientado durante el trayecto, y aprovechó el hueco para observar. Tras comprobar que no había ningún peligro a la vista, hizo desaparecer el resto de tablones de ese lado y salió reptando, antes de buscar un escondite y dejar desaparecer el resto de la caja. En una esquina había cajas que se apilaban hasta el techo, por lo que nadie debería tener nada que hacer ahí. Corrió a esconderse detrás de las cajas, donde permanecería hasta que el barco hubiese zarpado. Era una espera aburrida y angustiante por la posibilidad de que lo descubriesen en cualquier momento por alguna casualidad, pero con los años había aprendido a sobrellevarla. Metió la mano en su mochila militar en busca de una barrita energética. Hasta encontrarla, tanteó entre su cantimplora, barras luminiscentes y la daga que le había dado Rin. Pensó en añadir algo más de energía mágica a las reservas, como había hecho en el trayecto a Barcelona, pero descartó la idea. Eso era algo que debía hacer en días tranquilos, pero ahora estaba en una misión y ya había gastado bastante energía para colarse en el barco. Empezó a comer la barrita energética y se preparó para la espera.

Después de que el barco zarpase y de dormir unas pocas horas, Shirou había salido a la cubierta y había buscado su objetivo, el contenedor A-203. Buscar de noche había ayudado a que no lo descubriesen, pero también había ralentizado su tarea. Faltaba poco para el amanecer, pero ya estaba delante del enorme contenedor. Tres metros de altura, tres de grosor y cuatro de profundidad. Que estuviese en un contenedor de ese tamaño le hacía descartar la posibilidad de que fuesen armas de fuego, a menos que fuese un envío enorme. Pero por lo que la habían dicho, era un arma nueva que intentarían replicar, no una gran cantidad de armas corrientes. Podría tratarse de algunas bombas o incluso de lanzamisiles, a juzgar por el tamaño. Esperaba que lo segundo, pues supondría menos riesgo el deshacerse de ello.

Estaba contento con ese trabajo. Evitaría muchas muertes, sin necesidad de causar ninguna. Sabía que eso no valdría para detener la guerra, pero estaba haciendo todo lo que podía para mitigar los efectos de esta. Y no sabía cómo habría reaccionado si tuviese que enfrentarse en tan poco tiempo a un trabajo en el que tuviese que matar a tanta gente como en el del Congo. Al principio había intentado evitar ese tipo de trabajos y había preferido hacer solo los que salvaban vidas sin quitarlas. Pero pronto había encontrado casos en los que para salvar a muchas personas tenía que matar a unas pocas. Era justo la situación que quería evitar, pues sabía que le acercaba a convertirse en quien menos ganas tenía de convertirse, pero no había tenido otra opción. No podía dejar morir a toda esa gente, aunque tuviese que sacrificar su futuro. A lo largo de los años había tenido varios trabajos así, aunque intentaba evitarlos. Volvió a pensar en el niño soldado muerto. ¿De verdad conseguiría cambiar su futuro? Rin siempre insistía en que lo conseguiría y él solía coincidir con ella, pero era innegable que desde hacía nueve años se había acercado a _él_.

Parecía que el cierre del contenedor requería una llave, así que tendría que romperlo. No sería lo más discreto del mundo, pero quizás pudiese repararlo después. De un golpe de la espada blanca que había materializado, la cerradura reventó y la puerta se entreabrió. No había sido un golpe muy limpio, se lamentó. Abrió más la puerta con cuidado, pero lo que vio dentro fue otro contenedor, prácticamente del mismo tamaño, pero con una puerta más sofisticada. Quienquiera que mandase el arma, estaba tomando precauciones. La puerta tenía un cuadro de control que pedía una clave numérica y estaba conectado a una curiosa cajita metálica con agujeros, pero que no parecía ser un altavoz. Entonces, Shirou descubrió alarmado que en la pantalla del cuadro de control había una cuenta atrás. ¿Se habría activado al abrir la primera puerta? No tenía ni idea de qué clave sería la correcta y se le estaba acabando el tiempo, así que clavó su espada en el cuadro de control. Escuchó un pequeño clic, pero la puerta no se abrió. En su lugar, de los agujeritos de la caja salió un gas sospechoso a presión. Shirou se tiró al suelo y se alejó de ahí, pero no había podido evitar respirarlo un poco y estaba empezando a sentir un ligero mareo.

Llevaba un antídoto general en la mochila e iba a buscarlo, cuando escuchó pasos corriendo en su dirección. Intentó proyectar sus espadas gemelas, pero el mareo estaba aumentando y no era capaz de visualizarlas correctamente. Al final, empezaron a aparecer las armas en sus manos, pero justo al terminarlas, se resquebrajaron, de lo mal que las había hecho. Debía ser algún tipo de somnífero que le estaba haciendo imposible el concentrarse. No tuvo oportunidad de intentarlo de nuevo, pues en su campo de visión aparecieron dos hombres armados con pistolas. Ambos tenían la piel morena y camisas blancas, pero uno era calvo y el otro llevaba una barba negra con un hueco donde tenía una quemadura. Shirou se lanzó rodando tras el contenedor para no dar línea de tiro a los atacantes.

\- ¡Salga con los brazos en alto! – Gritó uno en un inglés con acento árabe.

No solo tenía una doble puerta, sino que había guardias encargados de vigilar el envío. Y que hubiesen llegado tan rápido parecía indicar algún tipo de sistema de alarma. No se estaba escatimando en medidas de seguridad. El joven corrió entre los contenedores, haciendo zigzag para que sus perseguidores no pudiesen atacarle. Pero tuvo que abandonar pronto esa estrategia, pues ya se había golpeado un par de veces con un contenedor al intentar hacer una curva y le estaban alcanzando. ¿Debería salir con las manos en alto? No, aunque no le disparasen en el momento en que lo hiciese, ser capturado podría tener consecuencias terribles. Tenía que enfrentarse a ellos, aunque su estado no fuese el adecuado.

Se colocó tras un contenedor y esperó a que llegasen, mientras se concentraba en crear armas que aguantasen. Aunque la visión se le nublaba por momentos, consiguió proyectar a Kanshou y Bakuya. Normalmente las creaba como algo automático, pero esta vez le había supuesto un gran esfuerzo mental. En cuanto el de la cara quemada apareció por la esquina del contenedor que funcionaba como escondite, Shirou le golpeó en la garganta con Kanshou. Esta se rompió antes de hacer un corte significativo, pero el hombre cayó al suelo mientras intentaba respirar con dificultad a causa del golpe recibido. Justo detrás de este apareció su compañero, contra el que Shirou intentó repetir la maniobra con la espada que le quedaba. El calvo paró con la mano la punta de la espada y esta se partió hasta el mango. Intentando contraatacar, el esbirro le apuntó con la pistola, pero Shirou se apresuró a coger su muñeca y moverla para que el disparo fuese al aire. El joven resopló. Había intentado agarrar la pistola y había calculado mal las distancias, pero había tenido suerte al agarrar la muñeca.

Sin embargo, no pudo hacer nada contra el puñetazo que le dio el calvo con su mano libre. Aprovechando el momento, el esbirro retrocedió unos pasos para ganar espacio y disparó. La bala impactó en el pecho de Shirou y lo tiró al suelo, donde se quedó inmóvil.

Había tenido el tiempo justo de aplicar magia de refuerzo a la parte del pecho de su sudadera. Y, por suerte, el somnífero no le había molestado a la hora de realizar un hechizo tan simple en comparación con la proyección. Sin embargo, el dolor en el pecho le indicaba que tenía una costilla fracturada pese a la protección y no creía que su sudadera hubiese aguantado otro golpe, por lo que había decidido quedarse inmóvil en el suelo para que el calvo no le disparase. Escuchó que este se le acercaba, para comprobar si ya estaba muerto o tenía que terminar la tarea.

Shirou se concentró en luchar contra el veneno. Tumbado en el suelo, sus ojos querían cerrarse solos y le costaba pensar, pero necesitaba un arma para cuando el esbirro estuviese cerca de él. Y una más resistente que las anteriores. Decidió crear solo una, para poder concentrarse mejor. ¿Cómo podía estar costándole tanto algo que normalmente hacía como el respirar? Su enemigo ya estaba a su derecha, tenía que actuar. Tras visualizar una última vez el filo curvo de su espada corta, la proyectó en su mano derecha y la levantó lo más rápido que pudo. La pistola del esbirro salió volando por los aires, mientras este gritaba ante el enorme corte que había aparecido en su mano. La espada se había agrietado por muchos puntos, pero todavía resistía. Con un segundo golpe desde el suelo, Shirou estrelló su arma entre las piernas de su enemigo, quién se llevó la mano sana a sus partes bajas. Estas no habían recibido ninguna herida, pues la espada se había roto al impactar, pero el dolor debía ser considerable. Aprovechando el momento, el joven se levantó del suelo tambaleándose y empezó a huir, pues había visto que el de la cara quemada ya se estaba recuperando y empezaba a levantarse él también.

Corrió entre los contenedores lo mejor que pudo, hasta que chocó con la barandilla de seguridad del barco. Había creído que corría hacia la popa, pero al parecer había ido hacia un lateral. Su sentido de la orientación le estaba fallando. Y, al parecer, su velocidad también, pues su perseguidor con la cara quemada ya lo había alcanzado. Se giró hacia él y tuvo que apoyarse en la barandilla para mantener el equilibrio. Entre el somnífero y el vaivén del barco no era tarea sencilla. Detrás tenía el mar, a sus lados, contenedores y delante, un esbirro que le apuntaba con una pistola. Ni siquiera iba a intentar proyectar algo, pues en su estado nunca lo haría a tiempo y, aunque lo consiguiese, las armas que crease con tan poco tiempo no aguantarían ni un soplo de viento. Sabía que no podía ganar esa pelea. Podía bloquear la primera bala, pero llegarían muchas antes de que él alcanzase al esbirro.

El hombre con la cara quemada disparó. Shirou, con los brazos cruzados delante de la cara, aplicó magia de refuerzo a toda la parte delantera de su sudadera. Consciente de la fuerza con la que le golpearía la bala, no intentó mantener su posición, sino que se echó hacia atrás para amortiguar el impacto. Tropezó contra la barandilla y cayó al mar. El esbirro debería haber visto como acertaba a poca distancia a alguien en el pecho y que este caía inerte hacia el mar. Debía pensar que lo había matado o que moriría en poco tiempo por la herida. No podía imaginar que la bala no hubiese atravesado su sudadera y desde su posición no había podido ver que el joven cambiaba de posición a mitad de la caída para prepararse para el choque contra el agua.

Con agua en los pulmones y la costilla fracturada matándole de dolor por el choque contra el agua, Shirou hizo un último esfuerzo para salir hacia la superficie, guiándose por la luz hacia el oxígeno que necesitaba. Con los ojos y los pulmones ardiéndole, consiguió salir del agua y toser toda el agua que había tragado. Tomó unas cuántas bocanadas de aire desesperadamente, antes de hacer cualquier otra cosa. Había conseguido escapar de los esbirros, pero ahora estaba en mitad del mar sin posibilidad de volver al barco. Tosió un poco más de agua. Al menos, el contacto súbito con el mar le había despertado y toda el agua que había tosido había servido para sacar parte del somnífero de su cuerpo. Ya tenía las ideas más claras.

Proyectó una plancha de madera sobre la que se puso de rodillas. No era muy cómoda y no aguantaría mucho tiempo la fuerza de las olas, por lo que no le serviría para llegar hasta un lugar seguro, pero no la había creado para eso. Necesitaba un sitio desde el que disparar. El barco había avanzado un poco desde que había caído al agua, pero todavía no se había alejado mucho, así que concentró su mirada en el bote salvavidas que más cerca le quedaba, mientras un arco aparecía entre sus manos. Una andanada de flechas salió disparada y voló hacia el barco hasta cortar las cuerdas que sostenían el bote salvavidas, por lo que este cayó al mar. Aunque las flechas desapareciesen, los esbirros podrían llegar a sospechar que había sobrevivido al ver que faltaba un bote salvavidas, pero daba igual, el barco no iba a dar la vuelta por él y acababa de conseguir lo que necesitaba para sobrevivir en el mar.

**Puerto de Tartús, Siria**

Shirou había pasado un día entero en el bote salvavidas hasta que había visto un barco pesquero en la distancia. Este se había acercado a él después de que la tripulación hubiese visto una de sus flechas estallando mágicamente, que habrían confundido con una bengala. Entre llegar a tierra y conseguir que las autoridades le dejasen en paz, había perdido su oportunidad para interceptar el arma en Sicilia. No había tenido más remedio que llegar a Siria antes que esta por aire y esperarla ahí, sabedor de que sería su última oportunidad. Metió la mano por debajo de la camiseta blanca y la sudadera negra que todavía llevaba y se rascó a través del molesto vendaje del pecho. Le habían atendido en el barco que lo había recogido y, aunque le habían dicho que la fractura de la costilla no era tan grave, le habían recomendado descanso. Por desgracia, iba hacer justo lo contrario.

Oculto en el tejado de una nave industrial del puerto, estaba vigilando todos los contenedores que salían del barco. Aunque ya estaba anocheciendo, la zona de descarga estaba suficientemente iluminada, por lo que no era problema. Para poder leer el número de los contenedores a esa distancia había tenido que aplicar bastante magia de refuerzo a sus ojos. Todavía no se acercaba a la vista que Archer había demostrado durante la guerra de hacía nueve años, pero superaba lo que cualquier ser humano podría lograr sin medios mágicos. O tecnológicos. Ese truco podría ser replicado con facilidad con cualquiera que tuviera unos prismáticos, pero los medios mágicos le permitían viajar ligero de equipaje y tener cualquier herramienta que necesitase y no podían perderse al caer al mar. Por suerte, no había perdido su mochila cuando había caído, pero si hubiese estado cargada de distintos aparatos, le habría estorbado demasiado durante el combate y cuando intentó salir a la superficie. Aunque la mayoría del contenido de la mochila podía reponerse con facilidad, le habría dado pena perder el regalo de Rin. Además, las reservas de energía que tenía la espada de azogue podían serle muy útiles.

\- A-203, A-203… - Murmuró entre dientes. - ¿Dónde estás?

Todavía no se habían llevado ningún envío, así que debía de seguir en el puerto. Al fin, encontró un contenedor de aspecto similar al que buscaba. Se fijó en el número, pero descubrió que la pintura del lateral del contenedor había sido rallada y no podía leerse. ¿Sería un intento de despistar a los perseguidores después de ver el intento de Shirou? Le parecía muy burdo, cualquiera que buscase el contenedor A-203 sospecharía al ver uno con la pintura rascada. No podían ser tan torpes. Buscó otro contenedor similar y vio que el número también estaba rallado. Repitió el proceso con varios contenedores parecidos, pero el resultado fue el mismo. Había siete contenedores que podían ser el que buscaba, si es que no se le había pasado ninguno por alto. Aunque la pintura estuviese rallada, debería haber alguna otra forma de identificarlos, pero sin acercarse no podía hacer nada. Y no podía acercarse como si nada, parecía haber demasiada seguridad y empezar una batalla en pleno puerto no parecía buena idea. ¿Qué podía hacer? Ya estaban empezando a cargar algunos contenedores en camiones o a sacar sus contenidos para repartirlos mejor.

No era capaz de recordar ningún detalle especial del contenedor. Lo que mejor recordaba era la cerradura que había destrozado, pero la habrían cambiado ya. Los esbirros habían llegado demasiado pronto como para que recordase algún detalle. Los esbirros. A ellos sí los recordaba bien. No tardó en encontrar al de la cara quemada, supervisando la operación. Por su mirada, no podía saberse cuál era el contenedor correcto, pero se le podría sacar la información.

...

Ahora que la operación ya había terminado, el esbirro con la cara quemada se dirigía hacia su coche en el aparcamiento del puerto. El trabajo había tenido alguna pequeña complicación con el ataque del chico pelirrojo y Hafid nunca volvería a disparar como antes de la herida que había recibido, pero se habían librado del atacante y ya se habían asegurado de que el cargamento llegaba al cliente, ahora podía olvidarse del asunto. Pero cuando estaba a punto de abrir la puerta de su coche, notó que alguien le ponía la mano en el hombro. Empezó a llevarse la mano a la pistola, pero se detuvo cuando notó que la mano de su hombro sostenía un cuchillo que apuntaba a su cuello. ¿Estaba ahí al principio? Giró la cabeza lentamente y vio al chico pelirrojo.

\- ¡Estás vivo! ¡Y aquí!

No sabía quién lo enviaba, solo que era peligroso. Lo había visto en acción pese al somnífero y había presentado batalla. Parecía especializarse en el uso de cuchillas y Hafid le había contado que cuando estaba en el suelo había sacado una de sus espadas cortas tan rápidamente que no lo había visto. De hecho, los habría matado a los dos si sus espadas no se hubiesen roto durante el ataque sorpresa. Era extraño que alguien tan talentoso tuviese equipamiento de tan mala calidad, pero no iba a confiar en que el cuchillo de su cuello se rompiese milagrosamente.

\- Entra al coche. – Le dijo el joven mientras le quitaba la pistola y lo cacheaba en busca de más armas.

Mientras el esbirro se sentaba en el asiento del conductor, Shirou se colocó justo detrás de él, con el cuchillo en su cuello todavía. Se alegraba de que supiese inglés, pues el interrogatorio a través de un traductor automático habría sido muy engorroso.

\- Solo quiero información. Pero no he olvidado que me has disparado al pecho, así que no me hagas enfadar.

\- ¿Cómo pudiste sobrevivir?

\- Responderé a tus preguntas cuando me estés apuntando con un cuchillo. Vas a contestar a mis preguntas, ¿verdad?

\- Te advierto de que no tengo mucha información.

\- Las medidas de seguridad eran bastante altas. ¿Qué tiene esa arma para interesar tanto al Daesh?

\- No lo sé. Hemos trabajado más veces con ellos, pero no nos informan de sus planes. Solo nos dijeron que teníamos que vigilar el contenedor durante su transporte y en Barcelona recibimos las alarmas que sonarían si alguien abría la primera puerta y no ponía el código. No sabemos qué hay, pero yo apuesto por lanzamisiles.

\- Entonces no es uno de los contenedores que abrieron en el puerto, se lo llevaron entero y cerrado.

\- Así es. En cuánto lo cargaron en el camión, me marché.

\- ¿Dónde se dirigía el camión? – El interrogado guardó silencio, pese a su inicial cooperación, así que Shirou le dio unos golpecitos con el cuchillo, sin causarle ninguna herida. – No voy a decirle a nadie que me lo has dicho tú, si eso es lo que te preocupa.

\- No sé el lugar exacto, pero sé que el escuadrón al que pertenecía el conductor tiene su base en las montañas de Qalamun, cerca de la ciudad de Hisyah.

\- ¿Cuántos son?

\- No tengo ni idea. No son muchos, pero conocen la montaña y es difícil atraparlos. Se esconderán si mandas al ejército.

\- Tranquilo, no mandaré a nadie.

Habiendo obtenido toda la información que necesitaba y que podía conseguir, Shirou le golpeó con el mango de su cuchillo en la sien del esbirro y lo dejó caer inconsciente sobre el volante.

Con la información que había obtenido, a Shirou no le había costado mucho averiguar de forma más precisa el escondite del escuadrón que había recibido el arma. Aunque usasen la montaña de escondite, esa zona estaba controlada mayoritariamente por el ejército gubernamental, por lo que había sido posible contratar un conductor que lo llevase. El camión partía con ventaja y sería difícil evitar que llegase a su destino, pero podría destruir el arma antes de que la replicasen, aunque eso implicase tener que ir a las montañas. Pero por si la carrera contrarreloj no estuviese suficientemente en su contra, hacía poco que un pilotito se había encendido en el coche y el conductor le había explicado que había una avería y que tendrían que parar en la siguiente población que tuviese un taller para hacer un apaño. Era frustrante, pero unas pocas horas no iban a marcar la diferencia entre que replicasen el arma o no y tampoco tenía otra opción. El coche aminoró la marcha según entraba en un pueblo.

Saltaba a la vista que el pueblo había sido atacado hacía poco, mirando a algunas casas destruidas o a los rostros de la gente. Algunos reconstruían sus hogares, otros intentaban continuar con sus vidas como si nada y otros lloraban a sus muertos, pero todos tenían la expresión de haber visto la guerra. Shirou ya había visto muchas veces esa expresión en sus viajes y siempre le dolía no poder hacer nada por solucionarla. Lo máximo que podía hacer era evitar que más gente pasase por lo mismo. No conseguiría detener la guerra por sí mismo, pero si evitaba ese sufrimiento a algunas personas más, valdría la pena. El coche se detuvo delante de un taller, donde el conductor se puso a hablar con el anciano mecánico. Sin gran sorpresa, Shirou había observado que casi no había hombres jóvenes en el pueblo, solo niños y ancianos. Después de que el conductor hablase en árabe con el mecánico y de que este inspeccionase brevemente bajo la capota del coche, el primero le dijo a Shirou que las reparaciones podrían tardar hasta dos horas, pero que se pondrían en marcha lo más rápidamente posible.

Encogiéndose de hombros, el joven se apoyó a la entrada del taller y contempló el pueblo. Ya tenía las provisiones y equipo necesario, así que no tenía nada que hacer durante esas dos horas. Desde su ubicación, podía ver la reconstrucción de una casa casi completamente destruida. Había una anciana y un niño bastante pequeño, que podría ser su nieto, juntando piedras y argamasa para hacer las paredes. Dos niñas algo mayores, hermanas del pequeño, pensó Shirou, estaban llevando hasta el lugar más piedras desde una casa abandonada. Era mejor no pensar en qué había sido de los dueños de esa casa o de los padres de los niños. Los calderos que usaban las niñas para transportar las piedras eran bastante grandes y estaba claro que les estaba costando mucho esfuerzo hacer su trabajo. Reconstruir su casa iba a suponer mucho tiempo. Si pudiese usar su proyección, podría crear una carretilla que les facilitaría mucho el trabajo y varias herramientas más, pero ya había tenido algún problema con la Asociación de Magos por exponer con facilidad su hechicería. Una cosa era usarla cuando estaba en peligro mortal en alguna misión, pero si iba ayudando a todo el mundo con ella, iba a tener serios problemas. No le gustaba la política de la Asociación, pero no tenía más remedio que seguirla. Mientras las dos niñas llevaban sus calderos llenos, a una se le escapó de las manos y se le derramó el contenido por el suelo. Rápidamente recogió las piedras y siguió trabajando, consciente de que no podían permitirse descansar. Shirou se levantó y se dirigió hacia ellas. Cumpliría las reglas de la Asociación, pero no era como ellos. Podía hacer muchas más cosas además de hechicería y leer libros.

Cogió un caldero en cada mano y los llevó hasta la casa en reparación donde dejó las piedras. Hizo un gesto a las dos niñas para que ayudasen a su abuela y a su hermano, mientras él iba con los dos calderos a recoger más piedras. La familia pronto entendió su intención de ayudar y se pusieron a trabajar en la reconstrucción. Al cabo de un par de viajes, empezó a notar el calor y se quitó la camiseta antes de continuar el trabajo. Aunque seguía con el vendaje en el pecho, los músculos definidos del resto de su mitad superior saltaban a la vista. Los había conseguido a lo largo de años de trabajos por el mundo, pero no era lo único que había obtenido. Su cuerpo también estaba lleno de cicatrices de distinto tamaño y de algunas manchas de color oscuro, fruto del uso continuado de su proyección. Dejó la camiseta en un lateral de la casa y siguió haciendo viajes.

Con cuatro personas encargadas de las paredes, las piedras se usaban bastante con bastante velocidad, por lo que Shirou empezó a andar un poco más rápido en busca de más. Estaba resultando muy satisfactorio ayudar directamente a las personas en vez de tener que combatir a alguien peligroso. Al cabo de una hora en la que apenas había tomado descansos, escuchó la voz del conductor llamándole y avisándole de que estaban listos para continuar el camino. Casi lamentó que hubiese sido antes de lo previsto, pero tenía que hacer algo importante.

Contempló lo altas que ya estaban las paredes y sonrió. Recogió su camiseta, se despidió con un gesto de la mano de la familia e intentó ir hacia el coche, pero los dos niños más pequeños corrieron a abrazarle, reteniéndole mientras intercalaban el árabe y las risas. Cuando por fin consiguió sentarse en el asiento del copiloto, la felicidad de haber ayudado a esas personas era incluso mayor que la de ser incapaz de imaginárselo a _él_ haciendo lo mismo.

Aunque su brillo no había desaparecido todavía, el sol estaba ya casi oculto tras las montañas cuando el coche llegó a la falda de esta. Ahí arriba estaban escondido el batallón con el arma que debería haber interceptado. Había fracasado a la hora de evitar que les llegase, pero pensaba solucionarlo. Pasaría la noche en el pequeño pueblo que había en la falda de la montaña, recopilaría toda la información posible al día siguiente y se infiltraría durante la noche. Se despidió del conductor y quedó en que lo recogiese durante la tercera madrugada, mientras este empezaba el viaje de vuelta.

Mientras se dirigía al pueblo para buscar a alguien que le alquilase una habitación o un pesebre para esa noche, observó que a la entrada había una furgoneta de una ONG médica, pero no vio a nadie. Entró al pueblo y se acercó a una señora de edad avanzada, que le dio la espalda y se encerró en su casa antes de que pudiese dirigirle la palabra. Probó a picar en algunas puertas, pero, aunque sabía que había gente dentro y que lo habían visto, se mantenían en silencio. Se puso en alerta, sin saber lo que estaba pasando. Picó en otra puerta, que se entreabrió un poco para dejarle ver a un malhumorado señor con bigote que le gritó algo antes de cerrar la puerta. Deambuló un poco por las calles, pero toda la gente que no lo había hecho ya, se encerraba en sus casas en cuanto lo veía. Acabó volviendo a la calle principal y ahí vio a tres hombres relativamente jóvenes. Mostraban una actitud relajada, pero el del centro portaba un gran palo y los otros dos unos cuchillos. Había tenido ya recibimientos fríos, pero este empezaba a preocuparle. Se acercó un poco a los tres hombres, con las manos en alto para no alarmarlos y no empezar una pelea contra el pueblo, pero guardando cierta distancia por si decidían atacarle.

\- Fuera. – Dijo el del centro en un inglés chapurreado, con un tono pausado pero firme.

\- Soy amigo. – Contestó Shirou con una frase memorizada en árabe. Era algo que ya sabía decir en varios idiomas. – Busco un lugar para dormir.

\- Fuera.

\- ¿Alguien habla inglés?

\- Fuera.

\- Yo no gastaría las fuerzas en ello. – Intervino una voz femenina a espaldas de Shirou. – A nosotros tampoco nos han dejado entrar en el pueblo.

Se giró y vio a una chica algo más joven que él con unos rasgos propios del norte de Europa. Llevaba un chaleco con el logo de la ONG que había visto a la entrada, lo que le tranquilizó. Intercambió algunas palabras en árabe con los hombres y estos asintieron.

\- Sígueme. Te explicaré la situación y aquí no conseguirías nada. - Dicho esto, se puso a andar hacia el exterior del pueblo. Shirou la alcanzó y se puso a su lado, sin bajar la guardia ante una posible trampa. – No te lo tomes a mal, esta gente lo ha pasado fatal en los últimos días.

\- Comprendo. La guerra deja muchas víctimas.

\- No es eso. La guerra no ha afectado demasiado a este pueblo y aunque haya un escuadrón del Daesh en las montañas, no le merece la pena arriesgarse a bajar hasta aquí por un pueblo tan pequeño. Nosotros hemos llegado hoy, pero hace un par de días ya había pasado un médico por aquí. Fue bien recibido y atendió a la gente, pero, pese a las advertencias, se fue hacia las montañas en las que está el escuadrón. A la noche siguiente, bajaron algunos soldados y se llevaron a cinco niños de los que habían sido examinados. Después de algo así, yo tampoco confiaría en los extranjeros.

\- Es terrible. Como si esta gente no tuviese suficiente con la guerra.

Niños. Otra vez niños. Shirou recordó con horror lo sucedido en el Congo. Había creído que este trabajo iba a ser más limpio, pero se había equivocado. ¿Habría niños soldados otra vez? Que solo se hubiesen llevado a cinco le llevaba a pensar en otros motivos, pero igualmente oscuros. Fuese lo que fuese, debía salvarlos además de destruir el arma.

\- Lo sé, es terrible. Por eso me dedico a esto, para ver si puedo aliviar un poco sus problemas. Pero ver que no podemos hacer nada, porque otro médico ha llegado antes para hacer cosas horribles es muy frustrante. En ese pueblo hay gente que necesita nuestra ayuda, pero que no quiere saber nada de extranjeros.

Siguieron andando en silencio hasta llegar al final del pueblo. Shirou entendía perfectamente los sentimientos de la joven de querer ayudar y no ser capaz de hacerlo.

\- Por cierto, soy Kaira.

\- Shirou.

\- ¿Y qué haces aquí? No pareces de una ONG y este sitio está demasiado apartado para cualquier viajero. ¿Vienes a ayudar también? – Le preguntó ilusionada.

\- Sí, más o menos, pero más indirectamente. – Kaira le miró suspicaz. -En vez de aliviar sus problemas, me aseguraré de que estos no aumenten. Y pienso rescatar a los niños secuestrados.

\- Comprendo. – Respondió ella con decepción. – Un militar…

\- No exactamente… pero supongo que me parezco bastante a uno, sí.

\- Está bien, también sois necesarios, supongo. Pero… - Se detuvo pues ya habían llegado ante la furgoneta, donde había otros dos voluntarios preparando tiendas de campaña. - Tenemos una tienda y un colchón hinchable de sobra, puedes usarlos si quieres pasar la noche aquí, pero espero que hayas traído tus provisiones.

\- Sí, muchas gracias.

Antes de ir a buscar la tienda y el saco, Kaira le miró fijamente y añadió.

\- Espero que, cuando vayas ahí, salves a los niños de verdad y no les pase nada si conviertes eso en un campo de batalla.

“Yo también le espero, no sabes cuánto” pensó para sí.


	3. Creación masiva de armas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shirou se adentra en la guarida enemiga para evitar que repliquen el arma misteriosa y para rescatar a los niños secuestrados.

**Montañas de Qalamun**

Usando la oscuridad de la noche y una capa oscura, Shirou había conseguido evadir la vigilancia de los soldados del Daesh mientras se acercaba a su escondite. Ahora que lo había encontrado, debía reconocer que estaba bien elegido. Se trataba de una depresión larga y ancha en medio de una elevación natural rocosa, por lo que el campamento era imposible de ver desde abajo, rodeado de paredes pétreas. Además, la elevación lo haría fácil de defender contra enemigos que tuviesen que enfrentarse a sus tiros y al ascenso al mismo tiempo. Por supuesto, eso dejaba de ser eficaz si el enemigo era un solo hombre que llegaba oculto en la noche. Shirou observó el campamento desde lo alto de los muros de piedra. La explanada de piedra hundida tenía más de quinientos metros de largo y de ancho y había varias tiendas de campaña e incluso alguna caseta repartidas. Los muros de piedra se abrían en un solo punto, cerca del cuál había algunos coches, un camión y mucha vigilancia. Se fijó en el camión. Tenía el tamaño adecuado para transportar el contenedor que buscaba, pero no tenía ninguna carga colocada y no se veía el contenedor por ningún sitio. ¿Podría ser el sitio equivocado? La presencia del camión parecía negar esa posibilidad. En el campamento había algo de actividad y algunas luces que le permitían ver. Pero en ningún lugar encontraba algo del tamaño del contenedor. Prefería reservar sus fuerzas para el combate que seguramente estallaría, pero aplicó un refuerzo mínimo a sus ojos. Volvió a investigar el campamento y entonces vio algo que antes le había pasado desapercibido. En uno de los laterales había una cueva, con dos soldados apostados a la entrada. La boca de la cueva tenía el tamaño suficiente para que el contenedor entrase de sobra por ella. Buscó otras cuevas, pero no encontró ninguna. Tenía que ser ahí. También parecía un buen sitio para mantener prisioneros a los niños secuestrados.

Avanzó en sigilo hasta colocarse encima de la entrada de la cueva y se ató un extremo de una cuerda a la cintura mientras anudaba el otro a una piedra. Había proyectado la cuerda antes de ir, por lo que podría hacerla desaparecer sin dejar rastro. Se aseguró de tener todos los bolsillos bien cerrados y la espada de azogue bien asegurada en la vaina de la cadera izquierda, para no perder nada mientras bajaba. Se sacó varios petardos de mecha lenta, los encendió y los pegó a una flecha que disparó hacia la entrada, más allá de los vehículos y la vigilancia. La distracción ya estaba preparada, ahora debía darse prisa. Ocultándose con su capa oscura, fue bajando con ayuda de la cuerda por la pared de roca, hasta llegar a la parte de arriba de la entrada de la cueva. Si se dejaba caer, lo haría detrás de los guardias, pero todavía era pronto. Esperó unos segundos hasta que el primer petardo estalló y entonces se dejó caer. El sonido de su caída fue ahogado por todo el ruido de los petardos estallando y los soldados gritando mientras pensaban que estaban siendo atacados. La distracción duraría poco, así que se aseguró de correr cueva adentro. Esperaba que no se les ocurriese buscar ahí durante un tiempo, con dos guardias en la entrada que no habían visto nada y ningún rastro de su descenso.

El túnel de la cueva iba hacia abajo en línea recta al principio, pero pronto hubo una curva cerrada. Tras andar un poco más, calculó que debía estar debajo de la entrada de la cueva y que el túnel le llevaría a estar debajo de la explanada. Aunque ahora ya no tuviese luz, al principio se había fijado en que las amplias paredes de piedra, por las que el contenedor podría haber circulado en todo momento, eran inusualmente lisas, como si hubiesen sido talladas. No sabía si era algo reciente o unas antiguas ruinas, pero la cueva parecía artificial. Tras andar un poco, empezó a vislumbrar una luz al fondo. Alerta, se acercó a ella hasta que pudo ver que el túnel volvía a girar, aunque más levemente que antes, y que la luz venía de más allá de la esquina. Se pegó a la pared y avanzó lentamente, hasta que pudo echar una ojeada a lo que emitía la luz.

De todo lo que vio, el contenedor que buscaba, abierto y vacío, fue lo que menos le sorprendió. Había una habitación enorme, iluminada con farolillos eléctricos colgados del techo, y todo el equipamiento que Shirou sabía que podía encontrar en el taller de un hechicero. En los laterales de la habitación, además del contenedor vacío, había mesas y montones de libros y papeles, además de lo que parecían enormes cantidades de arcilla y bronce. Al fondo de la habitación, había cinco resplandecientes tubos de cristal, dentro de los cuales flotaban en algún líquido mágico cinco niños. Pero su atención rápidamente pasó al centro de la habitación donde había un hombre delgado y con gafas, vestido a la manera local pese a su piel blanca, que sostenía unos pergaminos antiguos en una mano, mientras inspeccionaba un gran gólem inmóvil hasta que se giró al ver entrar a Shirou. La criatura artificial tenía una forma humanoide, aunque alcanzaba los tres metros de altura y los dos de envergadura de hombro a hombro y las proporciones de sus extremidades eran algo simiescas. Estaba hecho de arcilla, pero parecía de distinto color a la que estaba apilada en un lateral de la habitación, y llevaba una estructura de cobre en la cabeza similar a un yelmo con visor donde tendría los ojos. Reconoció esa apariencia. Rin se lo había enseñado en el avión camino a Valencia.

\- Ese es un gólem de Avicebrón. – Fue lo primero que dijo.

\- Y tú no debes de ser un soldado normal si lo has reconocido.

Un gólem de Avicebrón, que debía haber viajado en el contenedor desde Barcelona, tan cerca de Valencia. Rin quejándose de que le habían ocultado lo más importante de los descubrimientos del sótano. Este hombre que parecía querer replicar el gólem en el campamento del Daesh.

\- Eres un hechicero de la Facultad de Arqueología. Encontraste este gólem y le has ofrecido un arma formidable al Daesh, que piensas fabricar en serie.

\- Veo que estás bien informado. ¿Ahora vas a decirme que deje de hacerlo?

\- ¿No sabes todo lo que está sufriendo este país? ¿Y quieres darles a estos locos un arma tan poderosa?

\- Sí, les daré al soldado perfecto. Quiero ver las balas rebotando contra la arcilla encantada de Avicebrón, su tecnología siendo aplastada por el mundo mágico. ¿Sabes que los hechizos se mantienen intactos en este gólem?

\- Causarás montones de muertos.

\- ¿Qué me importan los conflictos de la gente corriente? Seré recordado como el hechicero que recuperó las técnicas olvidadas de Avicebrón. Si tengo que fabricar armas para el Daesh a cambio de conseguir los medios para ello, no tengo problema. ¡La pequeña familia Harari ascenderá como la espuma!

\- ¿Y tampoco tienes problemas en secuestrar niños? – Shirou ya sabía que hablar con ese hechicero sin escrúpulos sería perder el tiempo, pero no podía callarse. – Después de tu engaño haciéndote pasar por médico, la gente del pueblo no confía en nadie.

\- ¿Has venido por los niños? Me temo que no puedo dártelos. Necesito sumar su energía vital a mis fuerzas para manejar todos estos hechizos, es increíble el talento de los genios del pasado.

\- ¡Suéltalos!

\- Si tanto interés tienes, puedes entregarte como sustituto de uno de ellos. Tu energía será más difícil de extraer que la de los niños, pero estoy dispuesto a hacer el sacrificio.

\- Tu plan nunca funcionará, déjalo antes de causar más daño. ¿Qué crees que pasará cuando tus primeros modelos lleguen al campo de batalla? Alguna superpotencia te descubrirá y terminará con tu investigación y contigo.

\- Al contrario. Cuento con que me descubran, después de haber visto de lo que soy capaz con ayuda de Avicebrón. Querrán usarme para su ejército y, entonces, no tendré el apoyo de un pequeño escuadrón, tendré el de toda una superpotencia. Imagina cuánto avanzará mi investigación mágica. Seré el mejor constructor de gólems de la historia.

\- Tienes razón, seguramente algún país intentaría ayudarte. – Por desgracia, Shirou ya había comprobado que muchas veces los gobiernos de los países eran tan retorcidos como algunos hechiceros. – Por eso haré que no dependa de ellos. Yo mismo terminaré con tus planes ahora mismo.

\- ¿Tú? ¿Y quién eres tú? ¿Un soldado sirio? ¿Un hechicero rival? ¿Un enviado de la Asociación?

\- Soy un héroe de la justicia.

Respondió Shirou mientras Kanshou y Bakuya aparecían en sus manos y se preparaba a abalanzarse hacia delante para llegar hasta el hechicero. No había luchado contra muchos hechiceros, pero sabía que acortar distancias le daría la victoria. Empezó a correr, pero antes de alcanzar a su enemigo, este se colocó detrás del gólem y, con un brillo liliáceo en la mano libre, pronunció:

\- ¡_Alef_!

La mole de arcilla se movió hacia Shirou mientras le lanzaba un puñetazo con su mano derecha a la cabeza. El joven se agachó para esquivarlo y, superando la guardia del coloso, saltó hacia su vientre, donde hizo un corte cruzado con sus espadas. Apareció un finísimo surco por donde habían pasado sus armas, pero no había conseguido realizar ningún daño significativo. El gólem retrocedió un paso para tener espacio de maniobra y, girándose un poco, atacó a Shirou con su puño izquierdo. Sin tiempo para esquivar, intentó bloquear el golpe con sus dos espadas, pero se quebraron ante la fuerza del ataque y salió rodando por el suelo. Tenía el labio partido y la costilla herida le dolía un montón, pero no se había roto nada más.

\- ¿Crees que con tus espadas proyectadas puedes detener a uno de los gólems de Avicebrón? Su fuerza no es como nada de lo que hayas podido ver.

Shirou recordó una de las explicaciones de Rin según iban al sótano en Valencia. Había entrado en detalles complicados, pero para que lo entendiese, le había dicho que su poder era comparable al de un Servant de bajo rango. Aun así, era algo que superaba la fuerza de cualquier hechicero normal. Shirou ya había visto en acción a varios Servants hacía nueve años y sabía de lo que eran capaces. Pero debía de compartir el mismo punto débil que ellos. El gólem era algo controlado por un hechicero, por lo que, si este caía, la criatura dejaría de actuar. Todavía desde el suelo, el joven creó otra copia de Bakuya y la arrojó contra el hechicero. Giraría hasta él y se clavaría en su pecho, y, aunque consiguiese esquivarlo, el efecto de retorno lo abatiría por la espalda. O, al menos, eso había previsto Shirou, porque el gólem interpuso una mano estirada con la que cogió su espada al vuelo y la hizo añicos. Sus reflejos y velocidad no estaban al nivel de su fuerza y resistencia, pues de lo contrario habría sido invencible, pero a Shirou le sorprendió que esa enorme masa de arcilla sólida tuviese una velocidad comparable a la suya.

\- Intentando matarme a mí antes, qué truco tan sucio. – Rio el hechicero. – Está bien pensado, pero no te lo pondré tan fácil.

Dicho esto, empezó a correr hacia la salida, pasando por detrás del gólem. Shirou se incorporó y disparó una andanada de flechas en cuanto el arco terminó de materializarse en sus manos, pero la masa de arcilla se volvió a interponer y bloqueó todas sin recibir ningún daño. Maldijo para sus adentros, no podía dejarlo escapar. Eso no solo le quitaría su posibilidad de una victoria fácil, sino que pondría sobre alerta a todos los soldados. Disparó algunas flechas más contra el gólem para distraerlo, entonces disparó varias a la vez en abanico hacia arriba, calculando la trayectoria para que pasase por encima de la criatura y cayesen sobre el hechicero. Pero llegó una nueva decepción cuando el gólem saltó medio metro hacia arriba, lo que resultaba impresionante teniendo en cuenta su peso, y agitó sus largos brazos para detener el abanico de flechas. El ser de arcilla aterrizó con un sonoro retumbar, mientras el hechicero ya alcanzaba la salida.

Shirou suspiró. La situación empezaba a complicarse mucho. Sus ataques normales no surtían ningún efecto y si probaba algo más explosivo, corría el riesgo de dañar a los niños en los tubos de cristal. Por otra parte, no iba a ser fácil defenderse. Lo único que tenía capaz de detener esos puñetazos era Rho Aias y no sabía si le daría tiempo a materializarlo a tiempo en un combate cuerpo a cuerpo, además de que costaba demasiada energía mágica para usarlo constantemente. Tuvo que dejar de pensar un plan, porque el gólem ya se lanzaba contra él. Reforzó su arco y lo usó para detener el primer puñetazo sin que se rompiese, pero ante el segundo, salió volando por los aires. Aunque no se había roto, él no tenía la fuerza física para detener esos ataques. Saltó hacia atrás para esquivar a duras penas el tercero, pero el gólem acortó distancia rápidamente y Sirou comprendió que no podría volver a salir del alcance de esos brazos. Extendió su mano derecha hacia delante en un intento desperado.

\- Rho…

El puñetazo le alcanzó antes de que terminase el hechizo y salió despedido contra la pared de la cueva, con la salida a la derecha y los tubos a la izquierda. El impacto le dejó sin respiración, pero consiguió mantener la consciencia. Soltó un quejido de dolor. Había absorbido la mayor parte del impacto con el brazo derecho extendido y ahora tenía varios huesos rotos, desde la mano hasta la clavícula. Dolía un montón, pero lo agradeció pues eso le ayudaría a mantenerse consciente. Eso le impediría usar más flechas, debía solucionar el resto del combate con espadas. Y si las normales no le hacían daño, entonces… miró hacia los tubos de cristal y negó con la cabeza. Igual Kaira pensaría que lo haría de todas formas, probablemente debería hacerlo y estaba seguro de que Archer lo habría hecho. Pero él no iba a poner en peligro a esos niños para salvarse. Debía encontrar otra manera de ganar. Sin embargo, sabía que, si moría allí, a los niños no les esperaría un futuro mejor.

Se puso en pie para afrontar el ataque del gólem, sin posibilidad de retroceder a causa de la pared. Como al principio del combate, corrió hacia él y se agachó para esquivar el puñetazo derecho, pero no perdió el tiempo en atacar su vientre. Se tiró al suelo y rodó sobre su hombro sano pasando al lado del adversario. Justo a tiempo, pues el puño izquierdo había repetido la maniobra con la que lo había golpeado por primera. Aprovechando que estaba detrás del gólem, intentó levantarse y poner distancia entre ellos mientras se daba la vuelta, pero con un solo brazo fue más lento de lo que esperaba. Cuando se puso de pie, el gólem ya estaba dando media vuelta sobre sí mismo con el brazo izquierdo separado del cuerpo. Shirou reforzó su ropa al máximo, hasta que la camiseta y la capa se endurecieron como una roca, pero no fue suficiente. Ambas prendas saltaron en pedazos ante el impacto del brazo del gólem y Shirou volvió a salir volando, hasta estrellarse de espaldas contra uno de los tubos de cristal. Cayó sobre sus tres extremidades sanas y tosió un montón de sangre. El dolor era inaguantable, esta vez sí que se había roto más costillas. Y seguramente algún hueso más. Pero el cristal había aguantado y los niños estaban bien.

Pese al dolor y la sangre que tosió de nuevo, sonrió. Ahora los niños estaban justo detrás de él. No les pasaría nada si lanzaba un ataque explosivo hacia delante, podía asegurarse de ello. Con esfuerzo, volvió a levantarse y creó una espada en su mano sana. Pero no una espada cualquiera. Si ese gólem era fuerte como un Servant de rango bajo, él atacaría con un Noble Fantasma del rango más alto. La empuñadura de la espada era normal, pero la hoja se enroscaba sobre sí misma en forma de espiral, por lo que parecía más un taladro. Era la Espada Arco iris del héroe irlandés Fergus mac Roich. O, mejor dicho, la copia que él había creado, de un tamaño más acorde a sus necesidades. Activar todo su poder requeriría mucha energía mágica, por lo que quedaría agotado física y mágicamente, pero eso debería ser suficiente para destruirlo por completo.

Mientras el gólem se acercaba a él, energía multicolor empezó a arremolinarse entorno a la espiral de su espada, cada vez más fuerte. Llevó el brazo atrás mientras seguía acumulando energía y esperó a que el gólem atacase con su previsible puñetazo derecho. Pero esta vez, Shirou no se agachó para esquivarlo. Atacó con la punta de la espada, que fue al encuentro del puño de arcilla y, en cuánto chocaron, Shirou liberó toda la energía acumulada en un estallido de luz multicolor.

\- ¡Caladbolg!

Un chorro de energía salió en espiral de la espada extendiéndose hasta abarcarlo todo. Primero el brazo del gólem fue pulverizado, después el resto de su cuerpo y finalmente el resto de la habitación que estaba delante de Shirou con los materiales, los papeles e incluso el techo, mientras la espiral multicolor se grababa en su retina. Era un espectáculo tan bello como destructivo. Antes de que la energía dejase de fluir, al notar que la parte del techo encima de él empezaba a desmoronarse también, alzó su brazo y pulverizó todo lo que le podía caer encima, causando que más y más zonas se desmoronasen a su alrededor.

Cegado por el estallido de luz que había visto y ensordecido por toda la piedra cayendo a su alrededor, Shirou se apoyó agotado contra el tubo de cristal a sus espaldas. Eso había sido mucho más duro de lo que había pensado. Esperaba enfrentarse a unos cuántos soldados con metralletas y explosivos, pero no a un gólem de varios siglos de antigüedad. Por suerte, ya había sido destruido, junto a todas las notas de ese hechicero. Sin embargo, según la polvareda de la lluvia de piedras se iba disipando, vio lo que le rodeaba y se recordó que no podía bajar la guardia.

Sin contar las zonas en las que había pulverizado el techo, alrededor de él y de los tubos de cristal, se extendía un mar de piedras caídas, vehículos y tiendas destrozadas y cuerpos de soldados que habían muerto cuando el suelo se había abierto a sus pies. El aire de la noche le llegó a través del descomunal boquete que había abierto. Sin embargo, a lo largo de todo el límite de la zona derruida, por encima de él, se estaban colocando todos los soldados supervivientes, mientras le apuntaban con sus armas. Había más de veinte. Y entre todos ellos, distinguió al hechicero responsable de todo. Sin levantarse del tubo, giró la cabeza y comprobó que estaba rodeado y que todos le estaban apuntando ya con armas de fuego, pero miraban al hechicero y ninguno disparaba todavía.

\- No esperaba que derrotases al gólem. Quienquiera que te haya enviado cuenta con guerreros poderosos. Dime quién te ha enviado. – Shirou no contestó, demasiado agotado para perder el tiempo en esa discusión. – Habéis destruido el gólem de Avicebrón, todas sus notas, mi trabajo y mis posibilidades de alcanzar la gloria para la familia Harari. Dime quiénes sois para que pueda vengarme. Si lo haces morirás rápido, pero no me importaría torturarte durante días para sacarte la información.

Shirou apretó los dientes. Todavía tenía que hacer mucho, pero tenía demasiados huesos rotos para moverse, estaba exhausto y sus reservas mágicas se habían agotado por completo tras usar a Caladbolg. No recordaba haber estado en una situación tan complicada en muchos años. Y si le disparaban, no solo él moriría, sino que también los niños en los tubos detrás de él. Colocarse cerca de ellos había servido para protegerlos de la explosión de Caladbolg, pero ahora los estaba poniendo en peligro, pues habían perdido su utilidad con la destrucción del resto del laboratorio.

\- Ríndete y habla, no puedes salir de aquí con vida.

Recordó cuando hacía nueve años estuvo en una situación similar, tirado en el suelo delante del Rey de los Héroes. Sería irónico haber sobrevivido al enfrentamiento contra el Héroe más antiguo de la humanidad y ser derrotado ahí ante un escuadrón perdido en la montaña. Aunque aquella vez, había contado con ayuda. Esta vez, no creía que nadie aparecería para salvarle, pero eso no quería decir que no tenía ayuda. Con todo el disimulo del que fue capaz, llevó su mano izquierda al pomo de la espada de azogue que llevaba en la cintura. No la desenvainó, pero en cuanto la agarró, notó las enormes reservas de energía que había almacenadas. ¿Cuánto tiempo había estado Rin preparando eso para él? Ni aunque estuviese completamente descansado podía aspirar a unas reservas de ese tamaño. Seguía sin ser capaz de moverse, pero quizás no le hiciese falta. “Gracias, Rin, con esto puedo activarlo una vez más”. Cogió aire y empezó:

_\- I am the bone of my sword._

_ Steel is my body and fire is my blood._

_ I have created over a thousand blades._

El hechicero lo miró extrañado y se rio.

\- Reza todo lo que quieras, no puedes derrotarnos, pero no te vamos a matar hasta haberte torturado lo suficiente. Pero como intentes algo, puedes despedirte de tus extremidades y de los niños a los que has protegido.

Shirou continuó, ya no había vuelta atrás y no tenía otra opción, pues rendirse no serviría de nada. Aunque ya hubiese destruido el arma, todavía tenía que rescatar a los niños y rendirse ni siquiera serviría para salvar su propia vida.

_\- Unaware of loss,_

_ Nor aware of gain._

_ Withstood pain to create weapons, waiting for one’s arrival._

A juzgar por la reacción facial del hechicero, este se dio cuenta de lo que estaba pasando, pero Shirou sonrió, pues ya era demasiado tarde para él.

\- ¡Es un cántico!

Gritó algo en árabe a los soldados, que empezaron a disparar al mismo tiempo, pero todas las balas rebotaron contra Rho Aias, que se había manifestado entre los enemigos y Shirou y los niños. El escudo capaz de detener la jabalina de Héctor no iba a resquebrajarse por unas balas normales y le permitiría completar a salvo la activación de su esfera de realidad.

_\- I have no regrets. This is the only path._

_ My whole life was Unlimited Blade Works._

Se produjo un destello que cegó a todo el mundo y cuando se disipó, los soldados dejaron de disparar, asustados y asombrados, pues ya no se encontraban en su refugio de la montaña, sino en una explanada infinita con espadas clavadas a lo largo de ella hasta donde se perdía la vista. Pero el asombro y miedo, tanto en los soldados como en el hechicero, se convirtieron rápidamente en pánico al ver que las espadas se levantaban solas del suelo y apuntaban hacia ellos.


	4. Epílogo

**Londres**

\- En cuanto terminó el combate, perdí el conocimiento. No mantuve la esfera de realidad ni medio minuto activada, pero en mi estado ya fue suficiente. Lo siguiente que recuerdo es despertarme en un hospital vigilado por soldados del ejército sirio y con un mechón blanco más. Y eso es todo, ya sabes el resto.

En una habitación de un hospital londinense, Shirou terminó de contar su viaje a Rin, quien estaba sentada en una silla, al lado de la cama en la que el joven convalecía vendado y con el brazo derecho en cabestrillo. Después de estar algunos días en el hospital sirio y de que pasase el peligro para su vida, había sido trasladado a Londres.

\- ¿Y eso es todo? Emiya, no tienes ni idea de todos los hilos que tuve que mover y contactos a los que tuve que recurrir. Creo que ya voy a tener más canas que tú. Por poco no te quedas ahí para ser interrogado.

\- Vaya, no sabía que había sido tan difícil.

\- ¿Qué esperabas? Vas tú solo, creas una explosión de luz enorme con la que atraes al ejército, destrozas todo a tu alrededor, derrotas a un escuadrón entero y eres encontrado junto a niños en tubos de cristal y cadáveres con herida de espadas que no aparecen. No me negarás que es bastante sospechoso. Por mucho que tu amiga de la ONG intentase defender tu inocencia, el ejército sirio no te habría dejado ir si no hubiese recibido un mensaje de la Asociación de Magos. Y si no fuese porque Harari estaba vendiendo su hechicería a personas corrientes y les has hecho un favor eliminándolo, ahora tendrías serios problemas con ellos por todo el revuelo que has causado.

\- Muchas gracias por todas las molestias que te has tomado.

\- En fin, tampoco iba a dejarte ahí.

\- Y también por la espada de azogue. Me has salvado la vida, sin ella no habría podido hacer nada después del gólem.

Rin apartó la mirada azorada ante tanto agradecimiento.

\- Emiya… de verdad que no tienes remedio sin mí. Gastaste en medio minuto la energía que acumulé durante tanto tiempo, qué poco considerado eres. – Volvió a mirarlo, ya más serena, y añadió. - El caso es que estás bien, bueno, vivo, que es para lo que te la di. Pero estuviste a punto de morir. Tienes que dejar de ser tan impulsivo. ¿No puedes dejar de lanzarte de cabeza a los rincones más peligrosos del mundo?

\- Rin… ya sabes que es el camino que he decidido recorrer.

\- Lo sé, lo sé, ya lo hemos hablado muchas veces y no voy a intentar cambiar tu manera de vivir. Solo te digo que tengas cuidado.

Él asintió sonriendo.

\- Lo intentaré.

\- Y después de esta aventura, espero que al menos descanses durante un tiempo, alejado de los peligros.

\- Por supuesto, esperaré hasta estar completamente recuperado, tranquila.

\- ¿En serio? ¿_Solo_ hasta que estés completamente recuperado? Pff espero que con eso no esperases tranquilizarme. No me mires así de sorprendido. ¿No recuerdas que esta vez casi mueres?

\- Solo recuerdo que salvé a cinco niños y evité la fabricación masiva de un arma terrible.

\- Parece que es imposible convencerte, así que tendré que recurrir a mi plan de emergencia.

\- ¿Y cuál es ese plan?

\- Ya que has dicho que te quedarías hasta estar completamente recuperado… – Empezó a decir sonriendo. - te dejaré aún más herido para que no puedas irte.

Ambos rieron hasta que Shirou se detuvo súbitamente llevándose la mano sana a las costillas todavía no recuperadas del todo con una expresión de dolor.

\- ¿Estás bien? Ten cuidado con tus heridas, no hables demasiado

\- Sí, tranquila, solo me he reído con demasiada fuerza, pero puedo hablar sin problema. Aunque los médicos me han dicho que me quedarían algunas secuelas y seguramente no pueda mover el brazo tan bien como antes cuando me cure.

\- Por eso no te preocupes, las posibilidades de la ciencia moderna son tan limitadas… los médicos que te han dicho eso no conocen el poder curativo de la hechicería. – Shirou la miró intrigado. – Esas heridas desaparecerán sin rastro. Podría hacerlo yo misma, pero prefiero avisar a una amiga de la Torre del Reloj que se especializa en las curaciones y es muy talentosa.

\- ¿La conozco? ¿Edina? ¿Luvia?

\- No, no es ninguna de ellas. Y Luvia no es talentosa en nada. – Cuando Rin terminó, Shirou sonrió sarcásticamente y esta se obligó a corregirse. – Y tampoco es mi amiga, no la soporto.

Siguieron hablando durante largo tiempo hasta que, tras unos minutos de silencio, Rin volvió a ponerse seria.

\- ¿Estás bien? Emocionalmente quiero decir. Se suponía que este iba a ser un trabajo limpio, pero acabaste matando a mucha gente. Si estás como después del Congo, puedes hablarlo conmigo.

El joven tardó en contestar, pero lo hizo con confianza y mirando con una sonrisa a su compañera.

\- Sí, estoy bien. Es verdad que he tenido que matar de nuevo, y sigue sin gustarme, pero prefiero pensar en los niños que he salvado y en la familia que he ayudado en el viaje. Sé que lo que hago se parece mucho a lo que hizo Archer, pero no siento su frustración y sigo pensando que puedo ayudar a la gente. Me alegra tenerte a mi lado cuando creo que voy a convertirme en él, pero realmente pienso que puedo recorrer este mismo camino y convertirme en un héroe de la justicia.


End file.
